stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grifo
Grifo Odilombar was a Great Knight known for his rebellious tendencies and hatred of authority. He was not of noble birth, nor did he go through the process of becoming a knight, and was only willing to fight on the threat of execution by Lord Bram Beriaur (former master of Samson and Delphius), who had killed Grifo’s five accomplices in an instance of theft and scamming. Although not a hardened criminal, Grifo enjoyed committing any act to sabotage the Great Knights, despite his innumerable punishments for doing so. The only reason Grifo remained alive was due to Pepin's leniency on the Eclipse Expedition, as his behaviour should have resulted in his execution by capital punishment, which Pepin's lieutenant general Tangeldis constantly pushed for. When Kirev became commander of the expedition, a significant number of soldiers, such as Galderian, were arrested for insubordination, and were incarcerated in the same locations as Grifo. Many of these discontent soldiers formulated a mutiny, one which Grifo caught wind of and decided to report to the Juggernauts secretly, seeing as he predicted that they would certainly fail, and that the punishments would be severe. Even though Galderian was essentially protected from all harm, he still grew an enmity towards Grifo (more so than previously) for betraying the mutiny to save his own skin. Subsequently, Kirev sent Grifo on a solo scouting mission towards the Chaos camp, expecting him to defect. He was quickly discovered by Xinfain, a Marrowkai, and following an internal dialogue, pledged himself as a spy for Chaos to return home safely. However, when he refused to give away any further information, citing that he would require payment for doing so, an unknown Juggernaut, affiliated with Xinfain, knocked him out and kept him imprisoned for interrogation. Due to his previous experiences of punishment by Pepin, he succeeded in escaping unscathed, but accidentally caught the attention of a large Chaos patrol. While running away, he crossed paths with Pepin, Vince and their detachment, who had just retreated from fighting Kirev (at this point, he had been revealed to be Lord Verick). Rather than answering their questions, he calmly asked for a bribe, stating that he had no intention of helping them "without decent cause", referring to money. They rejected his offer, leading to Grifo taunting Pepin for his weakness, indecisiveness and blind loyalty. As a result, the already mentally unstable Pepin broke down once again and hurled an axe directly into Grifo's face, splitting it in half, and tearing it out again. Tangeldis then stabbed him in the side to pin him down, while Pepin used the freed axe to fully decapitate him. Personality Grifo was known to be incredibly irritable and frustrating, often making consistently inappropriate jokes, random noises and stealing other people's property. As a result, the majority of Great Knights disliked him for his malicious attitude. In addition, Grifo enjoyed starting and spreading rumours, or revealing sensitive information to certain people at extortive prices, and most saw the punishments that he received as being too lenient in fact. However, some knights such as Delphius did sympathise with his plight of effectively being conscripted. Regardless, Grifo was highly disliked and enjoyed frustrating others for his own entertainment, as well as lacking any sense of loyalty, and being slightly psychopathic with almost a complete lack of empathy towards fellow Great Knights, most clearly displayed to Galderian, when the former blatantly exposed the mutiny in exchange for his freedom, in spite of recognising that he had committed regretful actions in the past. Trivia * Grifo is named after the half-brother of Pepin the Short, or Pepin III, a Frankish King who ruled from 751-768, whom the character of Pepin was named after. In real life, Grifo was considered illegitimate by Pepin and his brother Carloman and was imprisoned in a monastery, before escaping to his maternal great-uncle Duke Odilo of Bavaria. After trying to seize Bavaria for himself after Odilo's death, Pepin invaded Bavaria, which forced Grifo to seek the help of the Lombards, Pepin's most powerful opponents. However, he was killed in 753 at the Battle of Saint-Jean-de-Maurienne by Pepin's soldiers. * "Odilombar" is a conglomerate of a few key names in Grifo's historical life: Odilo being the Bavarian duke who supported him, and "lombar" referring to the Lombards whom Grifo sought the support of. * Grifo was intended to be a rebellious and mischievous character, constantly rebelling against the authority of Pepin, and the historical context for this was perfect. Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Great Knights Category:Chaos Category:Eclipse of the Knights Category:The Great Northern Saga Category:Deceased